A turbine engine is a type of internal combustion engine that may drive an electric generator for converting mechanical power produced by the turbine engine to electrical power used by other components of a system. Some electric generators may include a rotor and a stator with the rotor configured to rotate and the stator configured to remain stationary. The electric generator may also include a small gap between the rotor and the stator. As the angular velocity of the rotor increases, the rotor may deflect away from the stator, which may increase the gap between the rotor and the stator. An increase in the gap between the rotor and the stator may result in a decrease in the amount of electrical current produced by the electric generator.